Something New
by starchameleon
Summary: Moving is one thing. But,living with your brother, cute guys, soccer, and high school is an alternate universe.It probably is best if you take it one step at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfictioners! My name is Nicole but, you can call me Nicky. I have not published a chapter or story on fanfiction in a while. I decided though, to create this new account and maybe start fresh on writing stories. In advance, I want to let you guys know that I am a big procrastinator but, I will try very hard to update as soon as possible. This story has some ideas from one of Kate Brian's books. So, I do not own those. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games.

Katniss dropped her fork and looked at her parents. "We're moving?" Katniss could not believe that this was happening. She was finally so close to becoming soccer captain this year at Midgrove High school. Now, even the thought of being soccer captain seemed to be so far away.

Mrs. Everdeen had stopped chewing to look at Katniss. She reached a frail hand out to her daughter. "Well, Kat honey, you have always wanted to go to Italy. It just so happens that now your dad's job is moving us there."

Mr. Everdeen grinned. "And you can learn how to speak Italian!"

Katniss has always been known as a respectful and pleasant daughter. She obeyed her parents and never disagreed with them on anything. At this point though, everything was being pushed off of the deep end.

"No" Katniss said frowning at how her parents could be so oblivious.

Katniss watched as her parents looked at her as though a new specimen had come to earth and made their daughter an actual teenager.

Mrs. Everdeen seemed to gain back her composure. "Kat, we know this is hard but-"

"I," Katniss interrupted. Her words came out slow as if they could be lethal if she said them fast. "Will not go to Italy."

Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen eyed each other warily. At the same time they were conversing in the way only parents can do.

Mr. Everdeen clapped his hands together. "Well, if you really want to stay in the states-"

Mrs. Everdeen interrupted. "You could stay with your brother." She offered. Her eyebrows rose in question.

Katniss nodded, even though her brother, Ian lived a mile away. This means that she still would have to transfer schools and start her hope to be soccer captain all over again. But, the move just may be worth it.

"Sounds good." Katniss said giving her parents a tight smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen had started eating dinner again leaving Katniss deep in her own thoughts. Katniss picked up her fork and began playing with her mashed potatoes.

Katniss sighed, thinking about the move. "Ian, here I come." Katniss muttered, picking at the ends of her braid.

So guys, how did you like it? I will try and update soon. But, for some reason reviews motivate me. So, review!

Love you guys,

~Nicky


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and all that great stuff. You people are truly awesome. So, here is the new chapter. And in the authors note down below, after you read this chapter I will be replying to your comments. But, I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games.

"Wow" Katniss said, struggling with two of the heavy duffel bags in her arms, while staring at Ian's house.

Mrs. Everdeen scrunched up her nose at her son's house. In plain terms, it was a mess. "Yes," Mrs. Everdeen said while sidestepping the trash on Ian's porch. "Definitely, not a good wow."

Mr. Everdeen chuckled at his wife before giving a loud knock on the wooden door. The door swung open revealing a tall guy with dark locks of hair sitting disheveled on his head. He rubbed his eyes groggily and looked up.

"Ian!" Katniss beamed, dropping her duffel bags. She wrapped her brother in a tight embrace.

Ian smiled at his sister before letting go. "K-bear you're all grown up."

Katniss shrugged, stepping back to take in her brother's stubble on his chin. "Yeah well, if you look like that you can't expect me not to grow up."

Ian smirked. "You are still as sarcastic as ever!"

Mr. Everdeen slapped his son on the back. "How have you been son?"

"Great" Ian said, before turning to look at his mom. He smiled at his mom's small frame giving her a hug.

Mrs. Everdeen stepped back. "Aww, my baby is all grown up. But, about this house-"

Ian interrupted his mom, not ready to be lectured. "Let's just savor the moment." He said pulling her into another hug.

_ Page Break _

Katniss stood in the door frame waving to her parents as they left for their flight to Italy. "I'll call!" She shouted to them as their car disappeared in the distance.

She stepped into her new home shutting the door behind her. Ian had already pulled out his Play-station and was furiously screaming at the TV.

"Oh come on!" he screamed, pressing at different buttons on his controller.

Katniss dropped down onto the window seat, staring at the neighbors' gorgeous house. In the backyard was a pool filled with sparkling blue water.

"Ian, you're twenty-five, aren't you suppose to be at work?" Katniss asked, still staring curiously at the house next door.

"Actually," Ian said, never tearing his eyes away from this game. "I took off to be here to see you."

"Right, while you play a game." Katniss said sarcastically. "By the way," she said. "Who are the neighbors?"

"Oh well, you know," Ian said, stuttering. "Just don't worry about them." Ian pressed a button on his controller, pausing his game to look at his sister.

Katniss rose her eyebrows at her brother. Suddenly, she was even more curious. "What is wrong with you Ian?" she asked.

Ian looked past her, out the window and he quickly shot his eyes back to look at his sister. "Uh Kat-" Ian began. But, he didn't have to finish.

Katniss turned back towards the window. Her breath caught, and she looked disbelievingly at the figure that now stood on the porch of the house next door. It was the same boy she had known two years ago. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes but, he had a more muscular build and he looked older now. Katniss grey eyes met those same blue ones that she had memorized, so long ago. She had told that same boy that she loved him and he handed her heart right back to her.

So, how did you like it? Really? Well, please tell me by reviewing I would love to hear what you think. But, no flames please.

Here are responses to the comments from Chapter One:

Firegirl14:

Thank you! Yay! We can be Nicole twins.

TheFlipSide:

Thank you! I will definitely try my best to update soon.

SharonLoves1D

I am not sure if all the characters will be in this story. But, Prim is not going to be Katniss sister. Is this pretty good for a long chapter? I hope so!

Courtney DiLaurentis

Thank you! This hand keeps on writing!

Guest

Yes, it does have a few things from Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys! Glad you noticed. That book is the awesome!

TheHungerGamesFan11

Thank you!

asiancutie911

Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives

Thank you!

Guest

Thank you!

Here you go!

BFCL

Thank you! I will try to be a pretty good updater.

Guest

Thank you!

Paige Melark

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you awesome fanfictioners! I am so sorry about not updating. I promise that I was going to update sooner but, things came up. Things come up a lot so I hope that you all forgive me. Thank you again to the amazing people who review, favorite, follow, author alert, and the like. You all deserve virtual cookies. It is just something about you reviewers though that makes me smile. So cheers to making me grin at the computer. Also, below I will be replying to the comments. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games

Katniss turned quickly away from the window. Her grey eyes were wide in alarm as she stared at her brother. "Cato lives next door." She growled at her brother, upset that he withheld the information from her.

Ian awkwardly scratched his hair, careful of what he said when his sister was like this. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry? I am definitely not worried." Katniss said as she took a wistful glance at the window before turning her attention back to her brother.

"Right, you are not worried at all." Ian said warily before turning back to his video game.

Katniss let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding. "I'm going to go talk to him. To go ahead and get it over with."

"You do that." Ian said jerking his body left and right with the controller in hand.

Katniss opened the front door. She abruptly stopped and smoothed down her braid and tank top self-consciously. She took a deep breath and walked down Ian's porch while nudging away many garbage bags, she made her way to Cato.

As soon as Cato stood in front of her with his blonde locks, piercing blue eyes, and muscular build Katniss knew that for one, the two years she had been away from him he had been blessed with gorgeous looks; second, she wanted to run far, far away. She couldn't help remembering that that day she had last seen him, and just like that it felt as if there was not enough air in the world.

"Hey Kat." Cato said, smiling. He acted as if the day he had last seen her had never happened.

Katniss gave him a half smile. She halfheartedly hoped that he would say something, if anything about what had happened between them.

Cato's smile faltered and all of Katniss hope vanished into thin air.

Cato frowned shaking his head. "Don't do this to me Katniss."

Katniss felt like Cato had struck her in the gut and all she could do was take in a sharp breath.

"Don't do this to you?" Katniss questioned furiously.

"Yeah, me. I actually try to make everything less awkward between us and there you go with-with that." He said gesturing to Katniss.

Katniss bit her lip, disbelievingly shaking her head. "I'm just here trying to piece everything together of what happened between us."

Cato furiously rubbed his arm, his blue eyes shooting daggers at Katniss. "Well, maybe I don't want to talk about it with you." He snapped.

Katniss let out a harsh puff of air and pointed an accusing finger at Cato. "You are the biggest jerk ever. I can't believe that I actually thought you could carry on a conversation without blowing up."

Cato scoffed. "Yeah, well you always did have a distorted view of things."

Katniss rose her eyebrows. "Really? Well, guess what I was stupid for ever loving you."

Hurt flashed across Cato's eyes but, was covered by anger. "Well, I'm glad that I was smart enough to never love you."

Katniss threw her hands up and glanced up at the sky before looking back at Cato. "Don't ever talk to me again."

Cato gave her a cruel smirk. "Gladly"

Katniss turned on her heel, her heart was pounding hard. Katniss brought a shaky hand to her face wiping away at the unwanted tears. All she could think was that she hoped Cato was hurting as much as she was.

So, what did you think? You know what you want to do it…Review!

Here are responses to the comments:

HungerGamesGal1018

Sorry, it's not Peeta. But, I hope you are ok with Cato. Thank you! Writing is something that can't be stopped.

catnissxoforever

Thank you so much! Sorry I couldn't update right then but, I hope you like this update.

TheHungerGamesFan11

Thank you! I will try to update soon.

We burn brighter together

Thank you! I will definitely try and write more.

LuvQu

Awe I am so glad that you are in love with the story. Hope you like this chapter!

JustSmilez13

Thank you!

MindMaster

Oh yeah! Hunger Games all the way!

anon

Cato. I hope you like this chapter!

Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives

Yes, it was Cato you good guesser. I am glad you love Ian and the house…someone needs to..haha. Thank you!

BFCL

Cato. Here it is! Hope you like it!

SharonLoves1D

Thank you so much! You are also a good guesser it was Cato. I am not sure if Peeta or Prim is going to be in this. I am glad though that chapter two was better!

Paige Melark

Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!

Thank you again for reading!

Love all of you,

~Nicky


End file.
